1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for measuring driver reaction times, and in particular to a method and associated system for determining driver reaction times during driving distraction events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determining driver distraction issues typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Evaluating solutions to driver distraction issues may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.